User blog:NovaTsukimori/Dark Messenger: Remaining cards Part 4 (final)
DKMS-JP068 - C Dimension Zero Dimensional Shift Normal Trap If you control a Cyberse monster or a "Rift Beast" monster: Banish 1 monster on the field. DKMS-JP069 - C Crystal Surprise Continuous Trap Activate this card by targeting 1 Crystal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card leaves the field, destroy that target. If that target leaves the field, destroy this card. DKMS-JP070 - C Crystal Heart Normal Trap Target 1 Crystal Monster you control; Special Summon from your Outer Deck, 1 Crystal Monster that has the same Type as that monster you control, but 1 Temperature lower. You can only activate 1 "Crystal Heart" per turn. DKMS-JP073 - C Temple of the Diyu King Continuous Trap You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Temple of the Diyu King" per turn, and only once that turn. ● You can destroy 1 FIRE monster in your hand or face-up in your Monster Zone, and if you do, Special Summon 1 DARK Dragon monster from your hand or GY. ● You can destroy 1 DARK Dragon monster in your hand or face-up in your Monster Zone, and if you do, Special Summon 1 FIRE Fiend monster from your hand or GY. DKMS-JP074 - C Duat Niflheim Counter Trap When your opponent activates a card or effect that would Special Summon a monster(s): That effect becomes "destroy 1 monster on the field of your opponent's choice". DKMS-JP075 - C Dragon Dance Normal Trap Banish 1 Dragon monster from your GY, then target 1 monster on the field; that target has its effects negated, also it loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this card. If you control a Dragon Xyz Monster, except the turn it was sent to the GY: You can banish this card and 1 Dragon monster from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect. DKMS-JP077 - C Rose Marker Continuous Trap When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. DKMS-JP078 - C Surprise Inspection Normal Trap Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Surprise Inspection" per turn. DKMS-JP079 - NR Divine Strike Counter Trap When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or effect: Discard 1 card; negate the activation of that card and destroy it, also, your opponent cannot activate cards with the same name as the card that was negated by this effect for the rest of this turn. DKMS-JP080 - NR Graceful Horn of Heaven Counter Trap When your opponent would Special Summon 2 or more monsters at the same time or activates a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect that would Special Summon 2 or more monsters: Negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card(s). Category:Blog posts